


【罗路】游戏

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, 刑侦AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 其实就是个变态杀人医生罗和直觉至上系好运max警员路飞的故事。罗的犯罪逻辑就是：挖了别人的心再把受害者的‘愿望’（金钱、美貌、地位、家人的爱……）填进去，所以设想中最后会把自己的心脏塞进路飞的胸腔吧。总之先骗小紧插上床吧【不————然而并不会有什么后续。





	【罗路】游戏

** I want to play a game. ——《SAW》**  


  
雨滴滑进路飞领子激得他一个激灵。  
他扭头发现身边不知道什么时候杵了个高个，从头到脚一身黑，在炙热的盛夏八月把自己裹得严严实实，脑袋上戴着一顶斑点花色的帽子，耳朵大半都遮住只露出黑色的发茬。意外的倒是手里撑着一把小雏菊黄的雨伞，午后的暴雨噼里啪啦地砸在塑料伞面上，再沿着伞骨架一滴两滴地坠到地面上。  
又一滴雨，顺着伞架滑进路飞的领子里。  
“喂！”路飞颇为不满地吼了一声，又蓦得想起什么的压低声音，只能更恼怒地瞪了对方一眼，正巧对方也向他看了过来，两道目光短兵相接，呲啦一下似乎都能听到声响。  
高个男人一句话没说，只是冲着路飞挑了挑眉毛。  
他有着奇怪的胡子和鬓角，眼睛下面有着浓重的黑眼圈，嘴巴紧抿着绷成一条向下的弧线。  
完全就是一副生人勿近的气场啊。  
路飞指了指他的伞他似乎才意识到什么，偏偏慢悠悠地把伞移开，期间又有几滴落到路飞的外套上，氤氲出几点深色的水渍。  
路飞瞧了他会儿，他们现在正站在梅丽大街西南走向56号公交车站站台上，根据美丽的城市气象员娜美小姐的预报，午后十三点一刻过一分钟将会来临的大暴雨此刻正如期瓢泼在灰尘气味浓重的柏油马路上。站台上人员稀少，不知是为了节约经费还是追求美学，挡雨板并不是完整的一块而是两块有间隙的玻璃板组成。路飞此刻正站在左边的玻璃板下，而奇怪的高个男人站在他旁边，恰恰好站在两块玻璃板的间隙下面。  
——啊，所以才要撑伞呢！  
路飞理所当然地想着，完全忘记了原本责怪的情绪。  
——当然，也毫不意外地没有去思考这个家伙为什么就不站到右边那块玻璃遮雨板下面，或者绕过路飞往更空旷的地方站一站呢？  
  
雨越下越大，沙沙沙地敲击所有阻挡在它们自由落体运动路径上的一切。  
这个车站一共有55路、3路、106路三班公车。  
之前已经开过了55和3，当106路也缓缓地合上车门驶离站台后，路飞听到身边的人合起雨伞的声音，路飞再一次扭头，才意识到不知什么时候这个家伙已经不知不觉完全挤到了他这边的玻璃板下面。  
“等人？”  
他开口，声线低沉。  
“不能告诉你在等谁！”路飞说的一本正经。  
喂喂，这样不就算间接承认了嘛！  
高个子的家伙弯了弯嘴角，大约是个短促的笑意。  
他们两个又沉默无言地站了会儿，陆陆续续又开过几辆公交。最后路飞大约是站累了，便曲起双腿蹲坐在站台的休息椅上。  
他穿着红色的背心，水洗色的牛仔裤，裤脚此刻高高卷起，露出骨突分明的脚踝。他的脚上踢踏着夹趾拖，露在外面的脚趾被雨水淋得湿漉漉的，闪着晶晶亮的水色。  
又一辆106路开了过去。  
“哎哎哎哎哎哎！”路飞突然咋呼起来，“你也是在等人啊！”  
他像是发现了什么不得了的事情，虽然他一直在压低声音，可偏偏就是一把未变声的少年嗓音，在行人逐渐减少的街道上，分外清亮。  
“你一辆车都没有坐上去啊！”  
他像是发现了新大陆般骄傲地宣布。  
“你在等谁啊？”  
“不能告诉你。”  
这是这个男人说的第二句话，绝对是故意的语气。  
他此刻仍然站着，但是在路飞一抬胳膊就能够碰到的距离。  
“切，反正肯定没有我等的厉害。”  
似乎已经把这看成是一项比赛的少年露出些许不服的神色，他不安分地晃动着小腿，脚提着拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒踩着水花，些许泥水溅落在另一人长长的黑色衣摆上，对方沉默了五分钟，似乎也是到了忍耐的极限，终于一把把路飞给提溜了起来。  
“别闹。”他声音里有些毛躁的怒意，却听起来比之前有生气了不少。  
“对不起对不起！”路飞倒也嘻嘻哈哈立刻就道歉了，一副满不在乎的样子，“实在是太无聊了啊，那就来聊天吧！  
他看起来就是天生耐不住寂寞的样子。  
——所以即使是陌生人也愿意攀谈几句。  
他看起来也是天生就不会多动脑子的家伙。  
——所以大约也是没想过为什么一个陌生人被溅了一身泥点都不愿离他远远的。  
“你不怕我是坏人吗？”反倒是陌生人更有防范意识。  
“恩……”路飞皱眉拧脸地打量了他会儿，下一秒又恢复笑嘻嘻的样子，“看起来不像呐！你放心啦，要是你是坏人，你也打不过我。”  
“哦？”对方似乎有了兴致，原本捉摸不透的脸上此刻多了些笑意，“为什么？”  
“因为我是路飞！是要成为总警长的男人！”  
“什么啊……”对方哼笑了声。  
“没有我抓不到的家伙。”  
“真的？”  
“当然。艾斯说我有狗鼻子，坏蛋一出现就能被我闻出来！”  
对方似乎笑意更深了点，他比路飞高出很多，此刻微微倾下身子，离路飞也更近了点。  
“只是直觉比较强吧。”男人不无嘲讽地说。  
“哎，是吗？反正只要能抓住坏人就好了，我可是很强的。”路飞说起话来就忍不住手舞足蹈，一些雨丝被风吹得飞溅进来，慢慢地打湿了他的发梢，一些粘在他的额头上，男人盯着看了会儿，忍不住把那绺杂乱的头发给路飞爬梳到脑袋后面去。  
“你的手指好凉啊！”路飞又跳了一下，似乎要躲开男人的手，“你很冷？”  
“有点吧。”对方答得意兴阑珊，伸出的手指还没收回结果就被少年一把抓住又攥进掌心里。  
对方的体温烫的就像此刻被乌云遮蔽的太阳。  
他对着男人笑了下，才像是又想起了什么地发问：“对了你叫什么名字啊？”  
“拉了男人的手才想到问别人名字？”  
“啊，什么？”  
“………………算了。”  
“那你叫什么？”  
“……特拉法尔加。”  
“特拉……尔法特？”  
“特拉法尔加。”  
“特法拉而加？”  
“特、拉、法、尔、加！”  
“唉……就叫特拉仔啦！”少年皱了皱鼻子似乎就这么决定了，“你还戴耳环，有两个呐！但是我有见过戴三个的哦！很厉害吧。”  
已经被冠名叫“特拉仔”的男人沉默了会儿，最终叹了口气。  
“你还有纹身呐！居然两个手上都有，纹身疼吗？”  
“怎么，你想纹？”  
“唉……算了，艾斯是无所谓啦，但一定会被萨波说。”  
此刻路飞的手还紧紧地攥着男人的手，大约是真的对纹身感兴趣，不知不觉就仔细就着男人的手研究起来，男人大约被他捏得烦了，啧了一声，手一翻，十指紧扣，省的他再摆弄他的手指。  
“特拉仔的手指好长啊，和山治的手一样啊，也是厨子嘛，你也会做海鲜烩饭嘛？山治的海鲜烩饭超级好吃的！”  
“不是，我是医生。”男人说着顿了下，顺势紧了紧两人交握的手，“我是外科医生。”  
“这样啊……不过不能做海鲜烩饭好可惜啊。”  
真是一副完全不稀罕外科医生的语气呐！  
他们就这样有一搭没一搭的又等了会儿，雨势开始渐渐减缓了。  
“奇怪……今天可能等不到了。”路飞疲倦地伸了个懒腰，才发现他的手还被对方攥着。  
“不冷了吧？”他晃了晃手，语气里有几分得意，“松手啦，我要准备回去了。”  
“不等了吗？”  
“嗯哼，今天可能不来了。”  
“那能告诉我你在等谁吗？”  
这回轮到路飞难得犹豫了会儿。  
“你会告诉别人吗？”  
“不会。”  
“好！”几乎没有一秒的迟疑，名叫路飞的少年就这样相信了这位才刚认识一小时不到的男人，他搓了搓被风吹得有点红的脸，冲着特拉仔勾了勾手指，然而等不及对方完全弯下腰，他就已经勾着对方的脖子踮起了脚，他的嘴唇贴在男人的耳边开开合合：  
** “我在等‘红心’。”**  
“红心？”  
“我们都叫他‘红心’，就是那个已经挖了32颗心脏的家伙。”路飞咬了咬牙根，“在两年前，就不断有类似受害人被发现，他们都被挖去了心脏，同时胸腔里填充进其他的东西，有染血的美金，有高档的化妆品，有高额的订单合同，甚至还发现有一例受害人胸腔里被塞进一只毛绒玩具熊。”  
“之前这些案子都发生在外地，可是我觉得，红心，已经来到了我的城市。”  
“为什么？”男人稍稍直起身子，他大概是觉得耳朵痒，顺手揉了揉路飞对着讲的耳朵。  
“闻出来的！”路飞吸了下鼻子，接着又咧开嘴笑了起来，“其实是上周有人在公园被人袭击，心脏刺了一刀，我总觉得就是他。”  
“可是照你说的，作案手法完全不对吧。”  
“恩，克比也说只是普通的抢劫案，因为红心犯案一直都很小心严谨，在他的杀人现场，不会有一滴额外的鲜血溅落到地板上，乌索普说他就是个强迫症！但公园的袭击案件现场很粗糙很凌乱，那个家伙绝对受不了的吧。”  
“可是啊……我总觉得那个家伙在现场呢……似乎就是走在那条公园入口的小道上……也许是不小心被人发现所以才慌乱逃走了呢，也不是不可能吧，喂，特拉仔，你怎么不说话啦？”  
“你，就是‘觉得’他在？”  
“恩，就是‘觉得’那个家伙的确在现场的样子。所以我就来这里等等看，肯定很不甘心吧，那样自负的家伙出现失误……不是说如果案件还没有侦破，罪犯都会忍不住回到犯罪现场察看吗？所以我就在等他。”  
路飞扬了扬下巴，他们所在的公交车站对面就是本市最大的开放型公园入口，仔细看的话，还能看到没有撕干净的亮黄色警戒线残留在门框上，在风中微微颤抖。  
“我一定会亲手抓住他。”  
“这就是你的愿望？”男人突然说。  
然而路飞并没有回答他，他像是在一瞬间被上紧了发条般咔哒咔哒运作起来，他的呼吸轻得几乎完全屏住一般，他的眼睛全神贯注地望着马路对面，男人顺着路飞的目光望去，他们看到一个穿着帽头衫的男人在公园门口探头探脑，他也不撑伞，总是看几眼又向周围张望几眼。  
“唉，克比说对了。”  
路飞发出叹息，满满一把遗憾不爽的语气，就好像一大盘原本已经端上桌的肉硬是被服务员换到了邻桌。  
话虽如此，然而少年还是矫健地跨了出去。  
还未完全止歇的雨争先恐后地拥抱他的身体，他红色的衣衫很快就完全湿了，潮湿地贴在少年身上，微妙描摹出他有力强韧的身躯，成为男人视野里最鲜艳的一抹色彩，他安静地望着少年从一辆辆飞驰而过的车子前跃过去，把各种责骂统统甩在脑后。他轻捷得像一只鸟，又迅速得像只熟于捕食的猎豹，他把那个鬼祟的男人一拳打翻在地上，对方慌乱激烈地开始反抗，在几次虚晃后终于掏出来匕首，而少年，只用了几招，就把他轻松制伏在地。  
当特拉法尔加先生提着雨伞跨出站台的时候，雨已经完全停了。  
这个世界上最后一丝雨的气息只遗留在少年潮湿的后颈上，罗慢悠悠地走过去，他那只被温暖了的手覆上少年的脖子，把那些雨水擦干。  
“居然真的只是普通抢劫案，真的好奇怪！”路飞碎碎念着，声音糯糯地粘在嗓子里，他仰起头，正好看到男人低垂眼睛投来的沉沉目光。  
“你等的人还没来吗？”路飞眨了眨眼睛忽闪出一个笑容。  
“我已经等到了。”  
“哎，我怎么没看到？”  
男人轻轻地笑了笑。  
“对了，刚才我们聊到，你的愿望就是抓住‘红心’，对吧？”  
“没错！我一定会抓住他的！”  
“这样啊……那可要加油咯。”  
男人此刻的语气几乎可以算得上是认识以来最温柔的了，路飞还坐在哼哼唧唧的抢劫犯身上。他眯了眯眼睛，在男人要退开时，一把扯住他的衣袖。  
“你是个外科医生对吧？”似乎一瞬间，他又对外科医生感兴趣起来。  
“恩？”  
“哎刚才一瞬间……感觉……嘛，可能是饿了吧。”路飞松开了手，把胳膊撑在膝盖上，又用手掌撑起下巴，他摸了摸肚子，居然真的听到了咕噜咕噜的声音。  
“我要走了。”在这样说之前，其实男人已经在转身离开，满是纹身的双手插进他黑色的长外套，两耳各自佩戴的耳环在逆光中闪烁。  
“对了，路飞，我叫……？”  
“特拉仔！”  
这次男人没在露出无奈的表情，他耸了下肩，雨伞挎在他胳膊上，随着他离开的脚步，一点一滴在地上留下笔直的水迹。  
“反正，另一个名字不是记得很牢嘛……”  
  
  
名叫特拉法尔加的男人在路过花坛前稍稍停下脚步，他从一丛矮灌木的树根下捡起一支潮湿的签字笔，很普通的样式，就是那种医生会随手插在白大褂上身口袋里的签字笔。  
上周，刚来此地任职的特拉法尔加·罗医生来小公园散步，结果被逃跑中的抢劫犯撞掉了口袋里的笔。  
罗看着手里那只报废的签字笔，一用力握断成两截，并在第三个街道口的转角处，丢进了垃圾箱。  
  
他继续悠闲地走着，迈着的是那种下班后的男人常会有的懒散放纵的步子，上地铁前买了今日的城市晚报，又在出地铁口的时候给路边拉小提琴的艺人投掷了最后的一枚零钱。罗步行了十分钟才回到自己所租的公寓。公寓门口遇到了房东太太便打了招呼，可能因为总是一副礼貌生疏的样子，房东太太遇到了几次也没能和这位年轻的租客攀谈起来，何况她的狗也不喜欢他，正一个劲地拽着绳子拉她前往散步的公园。罗的公寓在六楼六号，进门放下钥匙打开灯后，就是一阵清白的冷光，对于一名单身汉来说，这房间过于洁净了，看起来像一间手术室，你之所以能闻到福尔马林的味道是因为展示架上除了几大本英文书，就是各种瓶瓶罐罐的标本：有耳朵，有眼球，有人类的手，有死亡的鸟，还有被剔得干干净净但看不出是什么动物的骨头，而那些规整摆置的沙发、桌椅也都是冷淡锋利的色调，但这些都不如窗边放置的那几支玫瑰来得格格不入，它们插在高颈花瓶里，即使是单调的白色也充满了艳丽浪漫的姿态，这样的公寓是不该有这种充满旖旎遐想的花的，其实连花都不该有，可偏偏那几支玫瑰正盛放得热烈，香气熏熏然漂浮在公寓上空，融着消毒水调出一种诡异和谐的独特气味。罗给自己冲了杯咖啡，就悠哉地踱到了窗边，他打开窗，一些遗落的雨水顺着风落到花瓣上，罗轻轻地抚摸那片洁白的花瓣，原本浅色的脉络里正透出鲜艳的红色。罗仔细地捏着那几片花瓣，仿佛想起轻捏某人手指的触觉，一个不可捉摸的笑意爬上他的嘴角，他拿起花瓶，一路穿过房间，最后打开了工作室的门。  
罗站在水池边清洗花瓶，又把一边放置的液体倒进花瓶里。液体鲜红如血，盛放这液体的器皿上接着一段弯曲的引流导管，器皿倒空后又有新的液体顺着导管滴答下来，在这些导管的最上面有一个托盘，托盘上是一颗被挖出的心脏，血已经几乎沥干了，血管堆叠在肌肉上，像干了的蛛网，却显出白玫瑰的圣洁颜色。  
打印机沙沙作响打出几张新闻简报，罗把印有路飞照片的那张挑出来，用磁铁钉到已经满布照片和文字的白板上。  
  
这个月的第二场暴风雨，将在五天后的傍晚来临。  
  
  
** 死亡，真是场充满惊喜的聚会。 ——《SAW》**  
  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是个变态杀人医生罗和直觉至上系好运max警员路飞的故事。  
罗的犯罪逻辑就是：挖了别人的心再把受害者的‘愿望’（金钱、美貌、地位、家人的爱……）填进去，所以设想中最后会把自己的心脏塞进路飞的胸腔吧。  
总之先骗小紧插上床吧【不  
————然而并不会有什么后续。


End file.
